Heartbeat
by MusicLoverGirl9078
Summary: "I don't know. I guess it's because I feel small around you, and there are so many disadvantages of being short, you know?""Well...I think that you being your short self is actually nice""Why?" Jara onesie :) I don't own House of Anubis. R&R :)


**Heya Fanfictioners :)**

**I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time :( I can't think of the proper words for Chappie 5 of One In A Million, and I'm trying to do the songfics in House of Songfics without lyrics since doing 'em with lyrics is quite difficult, so the songfics will probably end up looking like a onesie :\ I know what you're probably thinking right now 'onesie?' 'chappie?' Well...that's just how I say it :)) yeah...I'm weird like that, but normal's boring, weird's fun and exciting, so I prefer being my weird geeky self :D So enough wi the chit chat and let's get on woth the story!**

* * *

Mara Jaffray was walking through the halls of the school, early as she usually is. Classes don't start for another hour, so she used this time to study for her Biology test today since she left her book in her locker. She went to her locker and twisted the combination _25...30...49...13_ and it made a soft click, signaling that it was unlocked. She opened it, and looked for her textbook. She began to panic when she saw that it was not there, _I know that I didn't bring it home. Not in my room. Not in any of the classrooms. So that means..._ she thought of the places where it could possibly be and then cursed silently, knowing where it could be. she backed away from the lockers and groaned as she saw her textbook on top of the lockers **(Yeah, weird place for a book to be, but I left my book there once, so it could be possible cx)**.

"So that's why my Chemistry book is in my bag" she muttered to herself as she recalled opening her locker yesterday afternoon to put her books in her locker. She then remembered mistaking her Chemistry boom for her Biology book. She let out a groan as she went back to her original place and stood on her tippy toes, trying to get her book, but failing miserably at each attempt. It was 7' o clock in the morning, and there was a cool summer breeze blowing, she hugged her blazer tighter, wanting it to be warmer. She tried again, but this time, another hand got it and handed it to her. She looked up to see that it was Jerome Clarke, her boyfriend. He smiled at her.

"What are you doing this early, Jaffray?" he asked, smirking because he knew the exact answer.

"We have a Biology test today, and I left my book here, you?"

"Just figured you'd be here, and you left this" he said, holding up her necktie. She looked at her blouse, and noticed that it wasn't there. She took it from him and thanked him. She then went to the Drama Room, and began reading her textbook.

* * *

Mara was walking down the hallway, deep in thought about how could she have gotten an A- in her Math test. _'But x is equal to 12 over 3 which equals to 4, but why did Ms. Garfield say that it is equivalent to 12 over 6 which makes 2. Multiply by 5 which is equal to 10. So, how-'_. She was brought out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone thus making her folder fall and making her papers scatter. They both crouched down and gathered her papers. After all papers were placed back into her folder, she apologized.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going then..." she trailed off, explaining why she had bumped into him/her. She was sure it was a guy because of how deep his chuckle was.

"It's fine Jaffray" he said, she looked up to see Jerome looking down at her. He smiled at her, and she blushed a bit because of embarrassment of her ramble.

"Sorry, I could just rant off sometimes.." she said, looking down at her shoes. He laughed softly at her and she blushed into a deeper shade of red that she was almost crimson. The bell rang signaling that 5th period was going to begin in a few minutes.

"Well, I must be off to Geometry class" he said, pointing to the back of him with his thumb.

"Later Jaffray" he gave her a peck on the cheek and went off to Mrs. Johanne's room. She blushed a bit and smiled to herself, but she also felt quite annoyed by something.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Jerome! Give it back!" Mara yelled as she chased him around the house. Apparently, Jerome had taken her Diary away from her and was reading it as he ran.

"_Mick's very charming and every girl's dream, but he could be a -._ Wow. Never thought you had it in you, Jaffray" he chuckled as he ran farther away from her. She blushed a very deep shade of red, almost scarlet.

"Jerome! Give it back!" she ran after him. He ran to the common room where everyone was chatting and read it aloud.

_"Oh how I wish that he was mine, but he thinks I'm just a boring nerd while he's the school's jock. Why can't things go my way?"_ he mimiced her voice as the others laughed at his imitation. Mara came in and blushed even deeper.

"Jerome! You're lucky I wrote that when we were still 15!" she yelled as she jumped up and down, trying to reach it, but he held it over his head which was pretty high for her since she's 9 inches shorter than him.

"Give it!" she yelled, jumping up and down, trying to get her Diary back. He pretended to think for a while.

"Hmmm...how about no" he smirked, holding the blue notebook even higher.

"Jerome!"

"Okay, okay. Here you go" he said, handing it to her. She grabbed it out of his hands and glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead on the spot by now. She ran back

* * *

"Hey Jaffray" Jerome said walking in the common room and then sitting down beside Mara on the couch.

"Hey" she said softly since she was deep in thought.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just...thinking"

"About?"

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?" he asked, throwing his arm around her.

"The fact that you're...taller than I am" she mumbled the last part softly. He raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Excuse me? Didn't quite catch that last part" she sighed.

"The fact that you're taller than me"

"Why? You don't like the fact that I'm taller than you because trust me, if _you're_ taller than me, then that would be very _very_ awkward for you, me and the rest of the school" he said, she laughed softly at what he said.

"No, I don't want to be taller than you because I know that _that_ would be weird. I just want to be a few inches taller than my height right now, like 2 or 3 inches taller than my height right now would be nice"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I feel small around you, and there are so many disadvantages of being short, you know?"

"Well...I think that you being your short self is actually nice" she looked at him questionably.

"Why?"

"Because whenever we hug, you can hear my heart beat, and it only beats for you" he said, his cheeks turning pinkish. She smiled at him.

"Awww. Jerome that's so sweet" she gushed.

"And cheesy, but it's true" he said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him, both of them with smiles on their faces as she listened to his heartbeat. Now she's happy that she's short because she's tall enough to listen to his heartbeat everytime they hug.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for my absence :\ and do any of you go to the page on FB 'A LOVE STORY QUOTES' because that's where I got the inspiration to write this :))**

**Bye bye for now!**

**-Nathalie:)**


End file.
